


Trophy Girl

by itchyfingers



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers





	Trophy Girl

_Inspired by this beautiful photo_

You stood in front of the bank of elevators waiting for one of them to open. For some reason, they seemed to be taking forever tonight and the lobby was warm, probably because of all the heaters still blaring away at levels designed to combat the polar vortex that had already left. Not that Los Angeles knew from cold. You were used to Chicago winters and the fifty degree weather here was a balmy vacation from the Windy Center. You stripped off your blazer, the grey silk camisole under it much more comfortable in the warmth. You looked at the displays above each elevator and none of them were moving. You sighed as you punched the button again.

Two men in dark suits came to stand in front of the elevators and wait with you. You smiled at them politely and then went back to watching the display, your lips pressed together to keep from squealing. You’d recognized them. Anybody in the hemisphere would have recognized them. Benedict Cumberbatch and Michael Fassbender, both resplendent in tuxedos and whispering with that loud slush to the words that indicated they were both a little drunk, were standing next to you. You were coming back from an evening of being entertained by clients; they were obviously coming back from a party.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Benedict said. You knew it was him without even looking. You would know that voice anywhere.

You turned to face them. “Yes?”

“I don’t mean to be a bother, but my friend here is an actor and was nominated for an award and didn’t win it and is feeling a weeeeee bit pitiful.” He slung his arm around the other man, swaying the tiniest bit on his feet.  “I was wondering, do you perchance know who he is?”

“Um, yes. I’ve seen several of his movies.”

“Sheee?” He turned to Michael. “You’re shtill famous.”

You pushed the button once more. Seriously, where were those elevators?

“I’m just saying, it would be nice to win one of the big ones. You know this. They gave you an honorary BAFTA. Don’t you still want a real one?”

You couldn’t help but giggle and the overly offended look on Benedict’s face at his award being summarily dismissed.

Ben turned back to you with overly precise movements. “Does shomething amuse you, ma’am?”

A soft chime sounded and the doors in front of you slid open. You stepped in, grateful for an easy escape. “Fuck the trophies. Bunch of clutter you’ll have to dust twice a month. You two could have any girl you want. Take one home for the night and she’ll leave in the morning and you won’t have to find someplace to store her for the rest of your life.”

Ben and Michael stepped into the elevator and your stomach plummeted as you backed up to make room for them. For some reason it hadn’t occurred to you that they would be joining you in the small space, and your witty, urbane farewell quip now seemed like a poorly delivered pickup line.

They didn’t turn around and face the front of the car as the doors slid shut. They both just looked at you with eyes that seemed much more sober than they had seconds ago.

Michael stepped towards you and you instinctively tried to move backwards, but the wall of the car was just a few inches behind you. “Is that so?”

When did he go from drunk and depressed to predatory and panty-dropping? “Well, I guess so. I mean, I really have no idea what the life of a movie star is actually like. Isn’t that what it’s supposed to be like? Booze and babes or something?” You made yourself stop babbling.

He rested his hand on the wall beside your head. “You said we could have  _any_ girl though. Does that include you? Do you want to be the girl I take home instead of a trophy?”

“Well, you know that’s very nice of you, but wouldn’t you feel bad leaving with a girl and your friend there having to settle for his hand?”

“What if we both want you?”

“Me?” you squeaked and then blushed. “Me?” you repeated at a more normal pitch.

“Yes, you.” He trailed his fingertip across your collarbone and pushed the strap of your camisole down your shoulder. The cool silk gave way to his hot touch and you swallowed loudly. Your eyes flicked to Ben who was watching the seduction with a curious impassivity.

You said the first thing that popped into your head. “Will you ruffle your hair and then kiss me the way you kissed Molly?”

Ben’s impassivity melted into a grin. “That hasn’t even aired here yet.”

“Yeah, well there’s this thing called the internet. And don’t worry, I’ll watch it on PBS and then buy it on DVD.”

Michael stepped back. “Looks like you’re the lucky one tonight, Ben. We picked up one of yours.”

Your fingers closed around the placket of Fassy’s tuxedo shirt and you pulled him back to where he had been, looming a little too close for politeness. “Don’t you worry.  I’ve seen your entire body of work as well.”

The smirk was visible even behind the beard. “I take it that’s a yes, then?”

His lips hovered just an inch from yours. You could smell the whiskey on his breath and his fingers worked their way into your hair as his thumb brushed against the sensitive skin of your cheek.

This was not you. You didn’t do things like this, but right now you didn’t want to be the Chicago you. You wanted to be California you, the you that apparently hung out with movie stars and, if your hopes were correct, was about to have amazing sex.

“Yes.”

Ben swiped his keycard and then pushed the floor button for one of their rooms, several floors above your own in the security protected section, and Michael pressed his lips to yours. His beard tickled against your chin as his tongue brushed against yours and you gripped the lapels of his jacket to keep yourself from passing out right then and there as the sheer audacity of what you were up to threatened to rob the oxygen from your lungs.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Ben stepped out and looked both directions. “We’re clear. Come on.”

You follow him, feeling as unsteady on your feet as they had looked earlier, and Michael bent and picked up your bag and jacket from the floor where you had unheedingly left them and followed after you.

Ben opened a door with another swipe of his keycard and let all three of you into his suite. The immensity of what you were about to do hit you as the door snicked shut but then Michael kissed you again and your worries disappeared.

His lips moved against yours with a sweet ferocity that made it very clear he was in charge, but that you would thoroughly enjoy doing what he told you. His hand closed in your hair, tilting your head so he could nip at the soft skin of your jaw as his other hand closed around your bum, pulling you closer to his body. You pulled at his bowtie and it unraveled and you left it draped around his neck as you began to undo the studs holding the fabric together. His skin was warm and smooth and you wanted more of it.

Michael spun you around and pulled you back against his chest. His arm closed around you, one of his hands holding your breast. “Look,” he whispered against your ear, his beard rasping against the delicate skin.

Ben has shed the coat of his tuxedo and undone his tie. It’s still draped around his neck and he’s undone the first few buttons and then he slides his hands into his perfectly coifed hair and ruffles it, letting the curls spring back up and reign supreme. He struts forward, takes your face in his hands and kisses you.

You have no idea how Molly didn’t spontaneously combust because his hands are so large that they practically encompass your skull and his full plush lips kiss you like you are the most precious gem in the world and he has bought you for his personal property. His mouth moves once, twice, and again before he lets you go and you gasp softly, your mouth agape.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” you manage breathlessly.

“Good. Now let’s have some fun.”

Michael unzips your skirt and pulls it down your legs as Ben edges your camisole up your torso and off. It’s apparent they’ve done this before by the way they work as a team. Michael removes your heels as you step out of your skirt and in just seconds you’re in just panties and a fancy backed lace bra that was shown off by your camisole, not that either one of them had seemed to notice. You’re thinking you should have watched more porn because you have absolutely no idea what to do now with these two gorgeous men who are still almost fully dressed but then Michael pulls you back into another kiss before he picks you up. You thank god that he had sensed your uncertainty because he stretches out with you on the bed and this feels normal, just one other man, as he starts to kiss your neck. Your hand closes in his hair as he tugs at the soft skin with his teeth, but then his warm tongue brushes over the mark and you sigh softly just as you feel a kiss on your thigh.

Your eyes fly open and you look down to see Ben settling himself between your legs. His fingers slide up your calves and press against the inside of your knees and he kisses your other thigh. Michael recaptures your mouth and his hand closes on your thigh and pulls your leg further open for Ben. It’s in that instant that you realize that you really are just a toy for them, and they are both more interested in helping each other get what they want than in pleasuring you. Not that you really mind at this moment as Michael sucks your lip between his teeth.

He hooks his leg over yours to keep it spread wide as his hand closes over your breast again.  His fingers play over the front clasp for a second and it pops open right as Ben finishes kissing up the inside of your thigh and licks you through the silk of your panties. You gasp and your hand closes in his hair. His curls are as soft as can be imagined, even with all that product in them, and you thread them around your fingers as his tongue maps each fold of your skin through the fabric.

Michael kisses down your throat and to your breast, sucking and biting the swell of flesh before laving your nipple with his tongue. He licks over and over until the nipple is perfectly hard and then blows over it, the air evaporating the moisture his tongue has left behind and you shudder. He repeats the action with your other breast as his hand slides down your stomach. Ben pulls your panties down your legs and Michael releases your leg long enough for Ben to take them off and then pins you open again. His hand closes over your wetness and he presses a finger inside you. Your pussy contracts around his finger and he strokes in out of your increasing heat over and over before he pulls it out.

Ben’s tongue quickly replaces it as Michael presses his finger into your mouth. You suck it, just like he wants you to, your taste rich on your tongue. Michael watches, his blue eyes darkening as his pupils widen.  He is so much bigger in real life than on the screen and having him watch you like this is overwhelming. You can practically feel the touch of his gaze as he analyzes every nuance of your reaction to him and to Ben. Your eyes close as Ben’s tongue flicks gently against your clit and you are grateful from the respite of bearing the intensity of Michael’s attention.

He takes your breast in his mouth again and his teeth scrape against the nipple as Ben’s tongue flickers against your clit. Your fingers tighten in his hair and your lift your hips to his mouth. His lips close around your clit and he sucks it into his mouth before letting it go again. He goes back to running his tongue over it repeatedly and works a finger into your pussy.

You’re fairly certain that these two should come with a warning label: Do not ride this ride if you’re pregnant, have heart problems or are prone to seizures. May cause heart attack or death. Michael has one of your breasts in his mouth, the other in his hand, and Ben’s stroking one of his elegant fingers in and out of your pussy with just enough bend in it to hit your g-spot each time while he licks and sucks your clit with a satisfied hum. The sound vibrates through you and Michael’s leg hardens over yours as you buck against Ben’s mouth, keeping you from being able to grind against him.

You whimper in disappointment and try again and Ben’s hand digs into your hip, holding you still. You surrender to their combined will and let them take you apart, a molecule at a time. You lose track of whose hands are where as each touch just adds to the bonfire that is consuming you. You don’t know if Michael saw the quiver in your stomach or could just tell by the way your gasps for air were coming further and further apart, or maybe it was the way your fingers were digging into the sheets, but he let go of your breast to murmur in your ear. “Are you going to come for us, trophy girl?”

His voice is deep and flavored with arousal that burns like old whiskey going down. He sucks the skin below your ear for a moment, his tongue on the delicate skin causing your whole body to shudder. “Come for us, naughty little trophy girl.”

You couldn’t resist that voice if you wanted to and Ben chooses that moment to slip another finger inside you and spread you open and that exquisite stretch combines with the sweet pain of Michael pinching your nipple and scrapes his teeth against your earlobe and it’s just too much for your body to process and your nerves overload and spark and you bow up off the bed, straining against Michael’s leg and Ben’s hand and the very laws of nature as your body explodes into shimmering stars and fiery glitter and the glow of a thousand candles.

By the time you manage to open your eyes again, they’ve both discarded the rest of their clothes and Ben is sitting against the headboard while Michael is stretched out next to you on the bed, watching you again. He rolls over onto his back when he sees that you’ve rejoined them. “Come here.” It’s an order and you readily obey. You roll over and crawl to Michael and straddle his hips. He grabs a handful of your hair and tugs you down to him and you sink into his kisses again. His mouth is lush and his tongue moves against yours like gentle waves meeting the shore, a constant subtle advance and retreat that makes you want to spend the next month doing nothing but kiss him. His cock rubs against your stomach with each move of your bodies and you reach down and wrap your fingers around it and stroke it up and down. It throbs in your hand as you run your thumb down the underside, following that long ridge to its base, and then you shift it so it’s sitting between your legs. Michael thrusts up, rubbing his cock along your dripping folds and you moan as it brushes over your clit. He does it again and you feel his smile against your mouth. You press against the head of it and shift it to your entrance. With the next move of his hips the head pops inside the initial inch and then he slowly pushes deeper, his hands on your hips and he watches your face from just a few inches away as he buries his cock in your body.

Once he is sheathed in your wetness, he waits for you to move. You shift your hips, pulling up and then sinking back down and you groan, biting your lip helplessly again the flood of heat that races through your body at even the smallest movement. You do it again and this time it’s him that groans and you quickly find the rhythm that you love, your hips rotating and rubbing your clit against his pelvis with each slide of your body against his. You lose yourself to the moment, your hands pressed against his stomach as each circle of your hips sends you a little bit higher. Michael’s hands slide up your sides to your breasts, his thumbs rubbing against your nipples as you bite the inside of your lip. You aren’t sure how much longer you can keep from coming. The grind of his body against your clit, the way his cock stretches you open like nothing you’ve ever experienced before, the feel of his hands on your breasts all combine into a heady brew that bubbles up in your veins and wants to send you soaring. Your eyes fly open when Michael pinches your nipple and you see Ben watching the two of you, idly stroking his cock. Your earlier words about leaving your friend alone with his hand flash through your mind and you climb off of Michael, leaving behind that ecstasy and crawl over to Ben.

You swirl your tongue around the head tasting the first few drops of his response. You moan softly and take him into your mouth and this time his hand closes in your hair. You slide your mouth down the first few inches of his shaft and then back up to lick at the head. Over and over you repeat that motion, up and down and suck and lick and as you slide your mouth back down, you feel Michael’s hands on your waist a second before he drives his cock back into you.

Your groan vibrates through Ben’s cock and you’re glad Michael held you in place or you would have ended up gagging yourself. As it is, he shudders as the tip of his cock brushes against the back of your throat. “Fuck.” It’s amazing how filthily delicious that word sounds with his elegant accent and you shudder. There is little you can actually do now, as Michael drives you onto Ben’s cock with each thrust of his hips and Ben finally gets up on his knees so he can thrust into your mouth with some amount of control.

You look up at him, your mouth stretched wide around his thrusting shaft, and he brushes his fingers over your cheek. The little bit of brain power you have left is going to keeping your teeth out of the way and your tongue flat against his cock, but then he and Michael both thrust into you at the same time and his cock presses into your throat and his groan is the most beautiful sound you have ever heard.

Another whispered fuck and Michael’s fingers are on your clit. You know you aren’t going to last long and at this rate neither are they. You grab ahold of Ben’s thigh, his muscles moving under your hand with each thrust and Michael bends forward and calls you his naughty little trophy girl again as his fingers rub sweet circles over your clit, and his cock, sweet mercy his cock, stretches you and fills you with the most delectable pleasure you have ever felt in your life. Michael rubs his free hand up and down your spine, over and over, keeping you arched just like he wants you and your stomach quivers and Michael’s hips stutter and Ben throws his head back with one more growled fuck, and the feel of Ben’s come hitting your tongue shatters the last filament of control you had over your body and Michael’s arms tighten around you as you feel your limbs dissolve under the pulsing waves of your orgasm coursing through your body.

When your brain successfully starts talking to the rest of your body again, some unknown amount of time later, you open your eyes to find your head pillowed on Ben’s thigh. You sit up and stretch and Michael pulls you against his side, his arm enfolding you as you rest your head on his chest. Ben pulls the fluffy down comforter over the two of you before he rests himself against your back. He wraps an arm around your stomach and adjusts you slightly so your bum is pressed perfectly into his crotch. Your legs all tangle together and both men sigh softly. As you fall asleep you wish there was some way to make this more than a one-night stand, because you could definitely get used to this.


End file.
